Universal
by Silence-Speaker
Summary: Love Actually, Non Magic AU. Tom tired from his completely predicted divorce did not expect to find his cottage cleaner in Italy so enchanting. Harry saving up for university didn't expect anything to come of the cleaning job Minerva offered. Despite the language barrier they just...click. After all, despite different languages some things are universal. Slash. Nothing explicit.


**Disclaimer: I am playing with JKRowling's toys, I might return them...one day...in my will...**

**Non magic AU! Slash. Harry/Tom**

**One-shot.**

**_"Writing in italics with speech marks means speaking in Italian."_**

**Based on Love Actually.**

* * *

**"Because if you look hard enough you will find love actually ****_is_**** all around."** Quote from Love Actually! (Yes I am a cheesy romantic.)

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, high flying famous business man and entrepreneur, was currently, unlike all his successes would imply, utterly miserable.

He had come home from work on Monday, wow only four days ago it felt like a lifetime ago to Tom, and found his_ 'darling wife'_ in bed with his _'best friend'_. Suffice to say he had hired the best lawyers possible and summarily divorced Bellatrix and then had the horrific task of informing Narcissa her husband had been cheating on her with her sister. Tom fancied he could still hear the ringing in his ears from her shrieks.

Luckily Draco, Lucius and Narcissa's son also Tom and Severus' godson, had quickly calmed her before showing his disgust of the betrayals by verbally dressing down his father, in _public_.

It was probably the best revenge Tom could have hoped for in light of the fact that to Lucius the upper societies approval was what he lived for. Unfortunately he couldn't properly enjoy it over the painful twangs of his heart and the hurting look in his godson's expressive grey eyes.

Tom honestly hadn't believed Draco had the bollocks to do something like that but he was pleasantly proved wrong.

Lucius had been terribly embarrassed in front of many high ranking people-Draco had decided a full disgrace was to be Lucius' fate- and had aired the dirty laundry at one of Tom's dinner/balls. Lord Lucius was now picking up the pieces of his shattered reputation. While Bellatrix was scraping for any money she could out of the divorce. Unfortunately for Tom as he filed for the divorce he would have to give her a settlement, fortunately for him however and much to Bellatrix's rage it would be by no means anything large and not even enough to live for a year the way Bellatrix lived, she would either have to find herself a job or significantly lower her expenses. Low because she was the one who had had an affair.

But Tom didn't know any of this for a few days to come as he was flying out to an old house he had inherited in a quiet area on the bank of Lake Garda, Italy. The countryside was not something Tom was used to and he thought it would be the perfect place to lick his wounds and write a book. He had stayed long enough in England to sign the divorce papers (to be put in effect immediately due to some heavy bribes); inform Severus that he was to look after his company for the foreseeable future; buy a plane ticket and pack up his things.

Tom had brought a car and arranged for it to be waiting for him at the airport so he could cart himself around; Tom loathed public transport, all those sweaty dirty people and children with grubby hands. Tom shuddered just thinking about it.

He parked outside the house he would be staying at while he wrote his book and had a relaxing break. He hadn't had a proper holiday for years and even then it had only been a two week trip to Paris because Bellatrix wanted to do something special on her birthday.

Tom really didn't like Paris; it was busy and not really any different to where he worked in London, full of people and tourists. The language wasn't even a barrier to him as he spoke fluent French. And did he mention how much he hated the stuffy suits you had to wear whenever going to the opera? His suit for work was as casual as a suit could be while looking smart, posh and expensive. Tom was fully intending to ditch the suits and just wear jeans and t-shirts while in Italy.

This time he didn't have to hear Bellatrix complain that if someone popped round unexpectedly he would look scruffy. Tom maintained that if someone dropped round unannounced at their manor then they were being rude and he had no wish to speak to them.

Looking back on it that was probably part of the reason why their marriage failed and ended with such a spectacular bang.

Neither was interested in each other's interests, nor did they share them. Bellatrix had been born into money so was used to frivolous spending and people (especially men) fawning over her for her 'great beauty'. Used to being in the centre of attention Bellatrix revelled in it loving being spoilt.

Tom on the other hand had grown up in a rundown manor his mother bringing him up since his father had died and she hadn't ever had a job. They had scraped by alright once his mother managed to get a job as a shop assistant but had been on the poorer end of society. Tom had worked his way up the ladder as an extremely successful entrepreneur and even now invested in small companies just starting up like the joke shop Fred and George Weasley (twins) had began when they were just sixteen.

Tom preferred the shadows to being in the spot light and had at one time in his youth been in some shady dealings. He had dealt drugs for a while for a gang called the 'Death Eaters' when he was sixteen in order to pay for special treatment for his mother who had been diagnosed with cancer. Merope resilience had survived the first treatment and defeated the cancer and when she had found out what Tom was doing to raise the money she had made him swear to never work on the wrong side of the law again.

Tom ecstatic that his mother was healthy and alive had immediately agreed; it wasn't something he had wanted to do in the first place anyway.

Tom had climbed the ladder of society earning having the title of Lord from his father just with no money to the name. As a successful rich young man he had been expected to marry, so he had.

It was fast.

Bellatrix Black a woman of sharp wit and stunning beauty was the Belle of many a ball matched only by her sister Narcissa who had married Lord Lucius Malfoy. Their other sister, although similarly beautiful, had married a common man, a builder and so wasn't exactly welcome in the family anymore.

The papers had exclaimed that Tom and Bellatrix was a sure match -'look how they complement each other'- and after a swift fiery romance that mostly involved sex Tom had proposed and Bellatrix had jumped at the chance of becoming Lady Riddle.

They had married a bare half year after they had first met, taken an extravagant honeymoon to the Caribbean for a month before buying a manor 'suitable' for Lord and Lady Riddle (all decided by Bellatrix of course). Tom didn't see why it had to be so huge, it was only him and Bellatrix going to be living there after all, but he acquiesced. They barely knew each other outside of a few balls or conventions. A few months into the marriage Tom had realised all they had together was lust, and even that had burnt out fairly quickly.

He hadn't been surprised that he had finally caught her with one of her lovers, it had only been a matter of time, Rodolphus Lestrange hung around enough for even the chauffeur to notice.

He hadn't expected it to be his close friend Lucius however, now that had stung viciously. So Tom had decided to take a much needed holiday and run before the press got hold of the story.

He hated reporters.

Tom shook his head dispelling his morose thoughts as he drove into the drive way of the house a friend of his fathers had left him. When Horace Slughorn (awful name) died he had left Tom a fair amount of money and a house in Italy. Tom had visited twice before and only for one week intervals when he was younger all he really remembered was that it was peaceful.

He got out the car and brought his luggage inside staring at the sparse furniture and small (compared to his manor) house with a sense of relief. That night despite all that had been going on Tom fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

xxx

Tom rushed around when he heard the knock on his door, hurriedly pushing his unclean clothes and underwear under his bed and out of sight and changing his shirt swiftly from when he had poured hot coffee down it after he had startled from the knock.

Tom cursed.

Usually Tom was the first one up and was washed and neatly dressed before anyone else had reached the breakfast table. Normally he had servants who had his breakfast and morning coffee hot at the table when he reached it. Normally Tom was cool, calm and collected. 'Today' wasn't normal.

He had forgotten to set his alarm on his phone which had been turned off because of the time difference so he had woken up late. His shower hadn't heated up for at least quarter of an hour and he had managed to burn his toast completely- he had never had to cook for himself and had always been absolutely awful at it. He thought his coffee had tasted odd until he realised he hadn't added the coffee only water, milk and sugar. Then he had spilt his good cup of coffee over himself when he jumped as the knock on the door came and he realised the cleaner was here.

For what was supposed to be a relaxing holiday his had started out as stressful as possible. What was next? It wasn't actually a cleaner but someone wanting help with their car?!

He opened the door and took in the nervous looking young man standing there. Tom looked at the car in his drive before turning back to the messy pitch black haired youth. "I'm sorry I don't have a clue how to fix cars." Tom stated not believing his luck. Just before he closed the door a voice called out to him.

"This car don't need fixing, it run smooth. We here about cleaning." A familiar voice in broken English called to him.

Tom frowned before smiling. Minerva McGonagall, the woman who had cleaned the house the few times he visited who excluded a motherly charm while being rather stern. Tom looked at the young man before dismissing him as probably Minerva's son or nephew and turning back to the woman who had been hidden by the side of the car as she grabbed something out of the back.

She smiled at Tom before pulling him into a firm hug. "You not change much. I not be one cleaning. I be looking after grandbabies. Harry be cleaning instead in mornings then he study. He make you lunch and the dinner you heat. At four you drive him back home." Minerva stated. Tom looked at the young man-Harry- and back to her before nodding in agreement.

"You're a grandmother? Congratulations!" Tom told her warmly before turning to Harry.

He stuck out his hand in front of Harry.

"Hello nice to meet you, my name is Tom Riddle." Tom stated in a polite tone. Harry swiftly shook the hand offered and returned Tom's greeting with a babble of Italian. Minerva chuckled at Tom's uncomprehending stare.

"He no speak English." She explained. Tom wracked his brains for any Italian he could remember and came up completely blank. He only knew about three words.

"Ciao Harry." Tom stated lamely. Harry beamed at Tom spouting more words in a language Tom didn't understand.

"You take him home when four." Minerva stated again and handed Harry a rucksack before going back to the car and driving off.

Tom led Harry into the house feeling decidedly awkward and showed him around before going outside and trying to begin his story fully aware that Harry was standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room unsure what to do.

Harry mentally groaned. This was rather awkward. Tom had forgotten to show him where the cleaning supplies were. Harry placed his rucksack down on the floor out of the way and began searching. He was curious and this gave him the excuse to snoop.

Harry found the meagre cleaning supplies swiftly and frowned at the sight. He would have to bring more tomorrow. Harry set to work diligently beginning in the kitchen and occasionally sneaking looks at his employer.

Tom Riddle looked tired, worn down and not just in a lack of sleep way either. He seemed slightly lost and his eyes were screaming unhappiness. Harry had noted the pale skin on his ring finger where obviously no ring was sat anymore. Recent divorce or maybe she left him or he left her, Tom Riddle didn't seem sad enough for the errant spouse to have died. Speculations ran in his head. The fact he seemed sad suggested she left him; he seemed...what was the phrase...heart sore! That was it.

Harry swiftly cleaned the kitchen, bathroom and living room before moving to the bedroom. He blushed as he picked up the clothes from under the bed in a mixture of amusement and slight embarrassment; Ron always said he blushed at nearly everything.

Harry almost laughed when he realised the calm slightly distant man who had opened the door to him looking impeccable and neat had stuffed his clothes out of sight like a teenager told to tidy their room.

Harry placed them in the bag where he was putting the laundry until he could put them in the wash. Thankfully Tom's house had a fully working washer and dryer it would have been awkward if Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charlie or even Molly and Arthur had walked into his house and seen him washing another man's clothes. He got teased enough as it is he didn't need to give them ammunition!

When lunch time rolled around Harry made up a few sandwiches with different fillings in case there was a particular one Tom didn't like set out a bowl of crisps in the tray and cups of coffee. He carefully made his way over to the wooden open aired shelter where Tom was sat typing with a frown marring his forehead.

Harry took the few seconds before Tom noticed him to observe Tom. Earlier he had been too nervous or feeling too awkward to properly take notice of the man in front of him. Tom had high cheekbones, an aristocratic facial structure with dark hair each and every strand neat on his head so unlike Harry's messy mop. Piercing grey eyes and thin lips finished the ensemble. Tom was tall as well, not muscled. He wasn't broad but tall and lean.

Tom was very handsome in an almost story book way, he made Harry think of nobles in the times of princes and princesses. Harry shook his fanciful thoughts away and softly cleared his throat to warn Tom he was there.

Tom stared at his empty word document trying to focus on his story not his young cleaner. He had left Harry deliberately not showing him the cleaning supplies to see what he would do, it was something like what he did to people he was considering investing in, it was a test to see if people had the initiative to look for themselves for the essentials rather than run to him with endless questions of 'can I do this?' or 'do you mind if I...' It routed out people who couldn't think for themselves or those who were too uncertain of making a mistake.

It seemed Harry could think for himself as he hadn't been interrupted. Tom made himself focus with stern concentration on his laptop.

It was only two hours later that he groaned in exasperation. He hadn't had his morning coffee so couldn't think as clearly as usual and his breakfast had burnt to a crisp so he hadn't eaten either. He was dying for the hot, bitter, caffeinated brew and a slice of toast. He hadn't eaten dinner the night before either as he just couldn't be bothered.

An hour later and he was sitting frowning at the screen with part of the plan complete.

Tom jumped slightly in surprise as he heard a cough and turned with a frown ready on his face before he caught the tantalising scent of freshly brewed coffee. His face smoothed out and he nearly inhaled the cup of coffee he was given and only broke out of his happy haze when he heard a muffled giggle mixed with a snort. He turned to Harry who was smothering a large smile with his hand and glared with no heat before smiling widely and thanking Harry in English.

Harry flushed lightly. He had thought Tom looked handsome but when he smiled he was just...irresistible. Harry mentally swatted himself on the head and took a sandwich and a small handful of crisps and nibbling on it trying in vain for his cheeks to lose their blush.

Tom stared as Harry blushed. Tom hadn't really noticed earlier, when his brain was foggy and he hadn't eaten, what Harry looked like. Harry had messy black hair sticking up in every direction, vibrant green eyes practically leaking life and vitality and a short lithe frame. Tom gazed at the light flush on Harry's cheeks, Harry looked enchanting. Tom snorted at that overly sappy thought and took a few sandwiches eating them hungrily.

Harry chatted on in Italian sometimes making small gestures with his hands to emphasise the torrent of words that Tom couldn't understand.

When the sandwiches were gone and the coffee drunk Harry cleared it up and wandered off to wash the dishes then get on with his studies. When he took a break to make Tom's dinner that Tom could reheat easily later he looked over and saw Tom still diligently typing. Harry looked on incredulously; he could hardly sit still for an hour let alone all day!

Harry went in the kitchen and flipped the kettle on. Harry brought out two glasses of sparkling lemonade and a mug of coffee in the afternoon at about three for Tom and him. He was determined to sit with Tom while he drank so Tom would have a little break.

Harry placed the lemonade down next to Tom's hands and slid the mug just slightly out of reach; it wasn't healthy to just drink coffee. Harry ignored the fact that lemonade wasn't exactly healthy either. Tom looked at him in surprise not expecting the interruption but gladly accepted the drinks.

When he was focused on something Tom often forgot to drink and eat properly. When he was younger his mother managed to get him to eat and drink when she forced breaks onto him but since she had died, about eight years ago, before his marriage to Bellatrix, no one apart from occasionally Severus had reminded him that he was human and needed sustenance to carry on. Severus when he noticed unobtrusively placed a bottle of water and a packaged sandwich next to his elbow and just left him to it. Tom was ever grateful to his friend/colleague.

Harry sipped his lemonade slowly, watching the slow relaxing of Tom's back and shoulders as he took the time to have a drink and look at the scenery. When he was finished he took the glasses and nudged the coffee closer to Tom and left all without saying a word.

By Four the house was much less dusty than before and Tom couldn't see any dirt and his dinner was waiting on the side wrapped in foil to be heated in the oven. Harry had managed to communicate how long and at what setting it needed to be on in a series of mimes and comical actions that had both of them chuckling in amusement.

Harry nattered on to Tom as they drove to the local town disregarding that Tom couldn't understand a word and he occasionally directed Tom as to where he should go.

As Tom was driving back to the house he reflected on the sound of Harry's voice. It was soothing, lilting in a liquid tongue spreading a feeling of peace through Tom and it didn't matter that he couldn't understand a word because it cut the silence unobtrusively, softly. It was a pleasing sound. Much more pleasing than the dam silence Tom thought with a grimace.

Silence reminded him of the too big house the many evenings spent alone working or reading.

xxx

The days continued in a set pattern.

Tom would wake up have a shower, get dressed, make a pitiful attempt at making toast before conceding defeat and settling for cornflakes. Harry would arrive and Tom would go and start writing. Harry would start cleaning, bring him coffee mid morning then go back to his cleaning. Harry would bring Tom and him lunch and they would eat it together having one sided conversations that neither could understand. Harry would clean up the dishes then get to work on his studying. At about three in the afternoon he would bring both of them a drink and they would sit in mostly silence before Harry cleared away the mugs. At four Tom would drive Harry home then return to his empty house and the plate of food Harry had left for him to heat up.

For Tom it was peaceful. The routine, the calm air and Harry's chatter soothed him. It was nice.

xxx

Harry smiled as he brought Tom his afternoon coffee. This job was a nice one out of all the jobs Harry could have gotten and with the money earned from this and waitressing he would have enough to study medicine properly.

Tom breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Harry and his coffee. He was reading some documents he had been faxed that were important for a few of his companies. Severus had been adamant that Tom do them as he wasn't authorised. Bullshit in Tom's opinion but it was a necessary (evil) paper work he had to complete. It was important, thousands of pounds worth of investments.

Tom reached out to take his coffee and in the process knocked over the mug that was holding his papers down on the table. "SHIT!" Tom exclaimed as the documents he had completed flew off the table and into the lake.

Harry made a soft exclamation before running to the pier and immediately stripping off his knitted jumper and t-shirt and trousers leaving him in his boxers only.

"Just leave it. Don't worry it's not too important I can have everything rewritten in a week's time!" Tom shouted at Harry.

Harry ignored the shouts from Tom that he couldn't understand. _"This had better be important! I am not freezing my bollocks off for something that you can do again in an hour!"_ Harry stated in Italian as he stripped off.

Tom watched dry mouthed as more and more of Harry's skin was revealed to him. Tom stared as he caught sight of a small tattoo on Harry's back just above his boxer line. It was a small lightning bolt. When Harry dived straight into the lake Tom regained his thought processes and ran over to the end of the pier.

"Great now I have to dive in too otherwise I look bad." Tom grumbled half heartedly as he removed his cashmere jumper.

_"Fuck- its cold!"_ Harry exclaimed pushing his wet hair out of his face.

Tom fell in a lot less elegantly than Harry had dived. "Fuck! It's freezing!" Tom yelled as he was submerged.

_"This better be important!"_ Harry muttered grabbing some of the papers.

"It's not worth it, I can rewrite it all in a few days, it's only legal jargon." Tom stated grabbing some papers too.

_"I don't want to drown saving some shit my godfather could have written."_ Harry said grinning at the thought. From what Harry had seen Tom was working on some bank statements or something along those lines and Sirius was appalling at dealing with finances. Harry mostly dealt with the bills and stuff for them Sirius just gave him the money.

"Just stop! Stop! There's no point it's probably unreadable by now anyway." Tom ordered.

_"What idiot doesn't have copies?"_ Harry asked smiling widely clutching a handful of papers in his fist.

"I really should have photocopied each sheet when I had first finished them." Tom mumbled to himself spitting out a mouthful of water.

"You know there had better not be eels in here I can't stand the thought of eels." Tom told Harry worriedly. Tom was not the best swimmer around in fact he hated water (apart from showers and baths that is) he had nearly drowned when he was a child and had hated deeper water than his neck ever since. I didn't help that the boy who had pushed him in had laughingly told him the eels would shock or eat him.

_"Try not to disturb the eels."_ Harry slyly told Tom with a grin swimming round for more papers.

"Oh God what the hell is that!" Tom exclaimed almost jumping out of the water as something brushed his foot.

When the papers were dry and Tom had changed into a new set of clothes he made them both a hot cup of coffee. Since Harry had only had the clothes he came in with and he didn't want to make them wet and shiver all evening Tom had offered him one of his shirts so Harry was huddled in a chair in an oversized shirt clutching a towel.

Tom passed over the coffee and sat down facing Harry. "Thank you." Tom said simply.

He hid a smile at the picture Harry made dressed in a shirt that was hanging off him and cradling a mug. He looked adorably young and small, as if he were a child trying on his father's shirt.

Tom and Harry grinned at each other as they sipped their coffee falling into a comfortable companionable silence.

Tom caught sight of his laptop in the corner and grinned. "I know how to thank you. I'll name one of the characters after you." Tom stated jokingly talking about the book he was in the process of writing.

_"Maybe as a thank you, you could name one of the characters after me."_ Harry suggested in a gentle mocking tone. _"Or give me 50 per cent of the profits."_ Harry finished with a shrug and a cheeky grin.

"Or I could give you 5 per cent of the profits." Tom stated tapping his chin in mock thoughtfulness.

Harry gestured to the book. _"What type of book is it?"_ He asked curiously. Harry mimed crying then laughing. After an amusing sequence of drama Harry learnt that Tom was writing a crime novel, which Tom demonstrated by pretending to strangle someone.

As they finished their coffee Harry stood. _"I'd better get back to work."_ He stated softly slightly disappointed the moment was over. _"And then later you'll drive me home?" _Harry more stated than asked motioning someone steering.

Tom nodded. "It's my favourite time of the day driving you." Tom stated. It was the time when neither of them had jobs to do and they were sat next to each other in a small car; Tom enjoyed Harry's chatter it was comforting.

_"It's the saddest part of my day, leaving you."_ Harry said then blushed softly.

Harry and Tom both moved at the same time to get past each other and ended up blocking each other before both moving to the side and doing the same again. Eventually Tom just gently clasped Harry's shoulders and moved him out of the way. Harry flushed again at Tom's larger hands on his shoulders.

Tom looked down at Harry when he was holding his shoulders and realised just how short Harry actually was. You didn't really notice it normally because Harry's personality was bubbly and vibrant and there so he seemed taller than he was. But compared to Tom's tall height Harry was incredibly short.

Harry looked up at Tom incredulously. Tom was really tall! Harry cursed his short height, he wasn't that short just next to Tom it seemed it, 5 foot 9 inches was perfectly respectable Harry thought. Anyway it wasn't his fault he was short.

Harry stared at Tom for a few seconds for once not speaking while Tom was driving before he turned back to the window not wanting to get caught staring.

Tom turned to look at Harry briefly not wanting to be seen staring and having to look at the road while he drove.

They both turned to look at each other at the same time and immediately turned away again Harry's face flushing slightly.

xxx

The next day Harry came round with the groceries and a little extra treat for Tom. When he served Tom his morning coffee he added some rich dark chocolate biscuits onto the plate. Tom struck Harry as a dark chocolate person, all bitter and sweet at once.

Tom smiled at the biscuits then to Harry; dark chocolate was his absolute favourite. He reached for the last one on the plate and Harry grinned.

_"Careful you don't eat too much, you might get tubby!"_ Harry joked, it wouldn't happen as Tom was rather lean and Harry had been making meals for Tom that had lots of healthy natural vitamins in and proteins to try to fatten him up slightly.

xxx

The next day Harry was in a rush getting ready to leave to go to Tom's. Remus and Tonks were out so had asked Harry to look after their five year old son, Teddy. Harry couldn't say no especially when he looked into Teddy's wide eyes. Remus had laughed when he accused him of already teaching him puppy dog eyes and blamed it on Sirius, Harry's godfather.

Harry had managed to ensure that his two friends Luna and Neville would come and collect Teddy before lunch however so he could focus and properly do his job then. Luna was expecting their first baby in a few months so they wanted a little practise with dealing with children and Teddy adored Luna's long blonde hair so it was a win win situation.

Harry just hoped Tom didn't mind children.

Tom looked at the clock and frowned. Harry hadn't been late in all his six weeks of working for Tom. He just hoped Harry was alright.

Harry walked up to the door clutching one of Teddy's hands. Teddy happily chattering on in Italian. Harry steeled himself and knocked on the door, hopefully he wasn't too late.

Tom opened the door relieved to see Harry standing there looking fine. His mouth opened in surprise as he took in the child next to Harry. Teddy had a heart shaped face, mousy hair and tawny eyes, in short he looked nothing like Harry.

Harry grinned slightly nervously and gestured towards Teddy. "Er..._Mamma e Papa_ _lavoro_, me watch Teddy, bring er..._con_ Tom?" Harry spoke disjointedly speaking all the English he had memorised from a handbook this morning along with a little Italian so he could communicate to Tom if it was alright that he looked after Teddy while working.

Tom paused trying to decipher the convoluted sentence. He thought Harry was asking if it was alright that he brought Teddy here because he was babysitting him.

Harry took his pause as a negative and babbled on in Italian. "Teddy is a _bene_ little, he be small quiet and play _con_ he. Sorry me ask..." Harry stopped when Tom began speaking.

Tom interrupted Harry's rambling on with a few short words. "Si, Teddy can come in too, it's bene." Tom told him. Harry's face split into a breathtaking smile.

"Thank, me thanks Tom." Harry spoke haltingly.

Tom as a rule didn't like children. They were messy, fickle, grabby and loud. So he was expecting the day to be a waste when Harry turned up with Teddy in tow. But Teddy stayed with Harry sometimes even attempting to help him clean happily nattering on quietly to Harry who managed to look interested in every little thing Teddy was saying.

Quite an achievement in Tom's eyes.

The only fuss that Teddy made was when he fell over and even then he only cried quietly until Harry patched him up and kissed his sore knee better. The three of them ate lunch together Harry chopping up an apple into little pieces and handing them to Teddy while managing to eat his own sandwiches and chatter on to Tom.

Tom got up to answer the door when he heard a knock Harry following. Tom looked at Harry oddly, why was he following him? Tom opened the door to a spacey looking blonde girl who looked as though a slight wind would knock her over and a lean brown haired man with a round face.

Harry rushed past Tom and pulled both of the people into a hug while Teddy squealed at them.

"Zio Neville, Zia Luna!" Teddy exclaimed. Tom recognised that word from somewhere...Aha! Uncle and Aunt! That was it. So this man and woman were the childs aunt and uncle then. Tom saw Harry passing over the child's toys and games and realised they were probably taking the boy away with them. The brown eyed man walked up to Tom watching Luna, Harry and Teddy chat.

"Hello, Harry tell me you Tom. Teddy be good?" Neville asked in passable English.

"Teddy has been fine, very quiet in fact. So I presume you are Neville?" Tom asked. Neville frowned for a second puzzling out the words before smiling in comprehension.

"Yes, yes, me name Neville and me wife Luna." Neville answered with a soft grin towards the woman. "Thank you let Harry look after Teddy while he work, his, _genitori_, mamma y papa go see medicine person. They looks after Harry when small so he help them." Neville semi explained. Tom nodded in understanding.

As Harry waved Luna and Neville off he grinned at the thought of the expressions people usually gave when they explained how they first met. People were normally shocked and or horrified when they heard, Harry just laughed as did Luna and Neville, especially when they told the story of Neville asking Luna out on a date.

Later on when Harry was passing Tom his afternoon cup of coffee Tom noticed something strange on Harry's hand and wrist. Tom reached out and grabbed hold of the arm and turned it around ignoring Harry's mild tugging to get loose and questions he couldn't understand anyway. Tom paled as he read the words etched into Harry's skin like a tattoo only these were obviously unwanted and crudely carved.

The words surprisingly enough were in English which was odd but Tom shrugged that off horrified at what they said. 'I must not tell lies' was a handwritten scar on the back of Harry's hand. Tom stared eyes wide at Harry who looked a little lost. Harry sat down and sipped at his coffee absentmindedly pushing down the long sleeves of his shirt to cover the scars.

"Where did you get that?" Tom asked continuing on when he got no answer even though he knew Harry couldn't understand a word of what he was saying. "Who gave it to you? Why did they do it? What..." Tom continued asking questions that Harry couldn't answer getting steadily worked up until Harry interrupted him. Tom let the musical sound drift over him calming and soothing him and just listened to the words that made no sense to him.

_"Did you know Neville and Luna first met when they were working on a film together? Neville and Luna were in a romantic film but instead of being the main characters they were the well...sex actors. Basically they would be filmed in contrived sexual situations as if they were actually having sex, so they were sort of making porn. _

_Apparently Neville first asked Luna out on a date when they were both naked and pretending to have sex for the cameras! According to Luna it was sweet how nervous he seemed even though she was sitting on top of him butt naked and he was feeling up her breasts! I laugh every time they explain how they first met. Molly looked so shocked, it was hilarious. Me, Ginny, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and Arthur laughed while Percy and Molly looked so disapproving. She warmed up over dinner though when Luna and Neville were nothing like she had thought."_ Harry chattered on laughing at parts again. He thought that Neville and Luna could make a film out of their love story it was so obscure but ironically funny.

Tonks and Remus' story was rather different. They both worked in the same office but never talked to one another. Apparently Tonks had been in love with Remus from the second she saw him (twenty minutes into her new job) but he didn't notice her until two years later; when she tripped over and knocked his computer flying. Tonks was more than a little clumsy.

Harry had laughed for days when Sirius had told him why Remus was nicknamed 'Moony' apparently he had, on a whim, gone and mooned Fenrir's gang, a football team. Unfortunately one of the football players had excellent aim. The football shaped bruise on Remus' arse hadn't faded for days according to Sirius.

Tom leaned back letting Harry's musical voice wash over him soothing his unanswered questions. Harry continued with his story letting his tense curled fist with the words loosen as Tom also relaxed.

Harry had originally been sent to live with his aunt and uncle when his parents died in a car crash but he had been taken away when someone caught sight of the bruises and saw the cupboard he slept in. At age eleven Harry had gone to stay in a house with a few other orphans with a woman who looked after them for a while, usually a few weeks while the paper work was sorted.

Delores Umbridge had taken a disliking to Harry and when she had lost a family heirloom, a locket or something, she had blamed Harry instantly. Harry to protect the younger children hadn't been able to convince her that he had nothing to do with the missing trinket and so Delores Umbridge in an odd mental fit had carved the words 'I must not tell lies' into Harry's hand with a safety pin.

Delores Umbridge no longer looked after children once the authorities were informed, anonymously.

The situation was in several papers and so Harry's name had eventually been leaked out and Sirius Black, who had been trying to find him since his release from prison when Harry was eight, had found him and promptly adopted him and brought him to live with him. Their neighbour Molly Weasley had summarily decided to mother both Sirius and Harry and so Harry was an unofficial part of the Weasley family, a seventh son and an eighth child.

xxx

Harry looked forward to his days spent cleaning and talking to Tom even if Tom didn't understand a word Harry said.

Tom looked forward to the time Harry spent chatting at him, time he could spend just watching the expressions play across Harry's sweet face and expressive vivid green eyes.

xxx

Harry was in the middle of his usual lunch time one sided conversation when Tom's phone interrupted, bringing them shrilly back to earth. Harry gave a small slightly disappointed smile as he started to clean up their empty plates while Tom irritated, answered his phone.

"Yes?" Tom said brusquely.

"Bellatrix is trying to sue the company." Severus stated just as quick to the point as ever, Tom nearly smiled at the man's manner before the meaning of the words hit him.

"What?" Tom questioned icily. His face tightened as Severus explained. Harry took one look at his thunderous face and just silently handed Tom his coffee before carrying on with his studies and making Tom dinner.

Tom packed hurriedly under Harry's concerned gaze.

Tom drove Harry home in silence that day. When he parked they both hesitated knowing Tom was leaving and they might not see each other again.

Suddenly Harry leaned up on his tip toes and brushed one single slight kiss against Tom's lips before turning around and walking off...rather quickly ears burning red.

Tom stood where he was for three minutes before realising he was just standing there aimlessly. He got back in his car and before he drove off he pressed a finger to his mouth, he could still feel Harry's soft warm lips touching his. Smiling like a loon Tom drove to the airport.

Xxx

Tom sorted out the mess Bellatrix was causing quickly mind forever on the young man in Italy and the single chaste kiss they had shared.

Tom joined a class to learn how to speak Italian.

One month after he left Italy Tom brought a plane ticket all under Severus's amused and knowing gaze and Draco's whole hearted support. Draco was such an idealistic boy, romantic notions abounding.

Tom nervously entered the street he always dropped Harry off at. He breathed in deep, determined. He walked towards Harry's house running different speeches or declarations in his mind in Italian.

The man who answered the door was certainly not Harry. It was an unkempt looking man with chin length black hair, dark eyes, aristocratic bone structure and he looked slightly too thin to be healthy.

_"I'm looking Harry, you know where is?"_ Tom said in halting Italian. The man took a long look at him and Tom had the strangest impression that the man was torn between punching him or slamming the door shut in his face. The man did neither.

_"You're his Tom lover then. What do you want with my godson_?" The man asked crossing his arms and leaning against the door in assumed nonchalance.

_"Can I permission get for asking marriage?"_ Tom said asking Harry's godfather for his blessing. The man stared at him eyes wide before laughing in an odd bark like laugh.

_"It's not my permission you need."_ The man said considering Tom. _"Sirius Black. You hurt my godson and I'll be sent to jail actually guilty of murder."_ Sirius said perfectly serious crushing Tom's hand in his grip. Tom raised an eyebrow.

_"Relation Bellatrix Black?"_ Tom asked only half seriously, they looked slightly similar, he wasn't expecting Sirius's reluctant nod.

_"I am a distant cousin. How do you know her_?" Sirius asked eyes narrowed. Tom grimaced.

_"I married her. Ex-wife."_ Tom answered succinctly.

_"You poor bastard. You're not just playing with my godson, right?"_ Sirius asked suspiciously eyeing Tom. Tom shook his head in denial.

_"Alright, well at this time Harry should be in the towns restaurant, the Hogs Head."_ Sirius said helpfully. Tom nodded in thanks turning to walk away but Sirius grabbed his shoulder halting him. _"First we've got to collect the family." _Sirius said with a bright toothy grin, Tom did not feel relieved at the smile.

Sirius knocked on a ramshackle looking house calling to the people inside.

_"Harry's got a suitor, round up the family! No beating him up till after the proposal, he's gotta look pretty for Harry! Bill go tell Tonksy, Moony and Teddy! Charlie phone Freddie and Georgie! Ron tell Luna and Neville!" _

Tom only caught a few words from Sirius' shouted speech but an entire hoard of red heads and one girl with bushy brown hair ran out of the house jabbering away at each other in Italian and eyeing him curiously.

So it happened that Tom led an entire group of people to the restaurant, he had wanted to talk to Harry privately but it seemed that would not be the case.

They burst into the restaurant calling for Harry silencing the rest of the restaurant.

Harry stepped forward a little nervously, pen and paper in hand and a small apron the waiters had to wear. Tom's mouth dried up and he coughed to clear his throat. Harry's eyes lingered on Tom as the others stepped back letting Tom speak.

_"Harry, I, me think you only when apart. Like you chatting and me no understood. Like you kind. Me guessing saying me thinks love you..."_ Tom faltered before getting on one knee awkwardly and holding a small black box. _"Me marriage?"_

Harry stepped forward silent face blank. He reached Tom and helped him stand up again before tracing his face with a cautious hand.

"Yes wedding. Love Tom." Harry finally replied in English smiling broadly. The yells and clapping from behind reminded them of their audience.

_"Kiss already!"_ One of the red heads ordered earning a smack on the head from the frizzy brown haired woman.

Tom acceded to the demand happily.

Xxx

Later:

Harry and Tom got off the plane with relief. There standing waiting for them was an aristocratic looking blond with haughty features. The blond mans features relaxed into a bright grin when he caught sight of Tom.

He greeted Tom with a hug and Harry realised this must be Draco.

Suddenly Draco's face went slack as he stared at the red headed woman who had followed Harry and Tom off the plane. Draco found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the absolutely enchanting woman in front of him.

Harry looked from him to the red head and back again before grinning.

"Draco, meet sister, Ginny, Draco." He turned to Ginny who was eyeing Draco much like Draco was eyeing her_. "Ginny this is Draco."_

Two red haired twins walked over having been waiting for their sister and Harry to come off the plane. "Ginny!" They greeted and turned to Draco.

"You hurt our...

"sister, we'll repay the...

"favour.

"But if you need...

"we've got the number of a great...

"sex shop.

"Sells everything you'll ever need."

Draco's eyes widened as his head flitted from one twin speaking to the other. Harry grinned and blushed. Tom eyed the blush avidly and Ginny just shook her head.

"I should have known they were related to you Harry, I even knew their surnames and didn't get the connection." Tom mused absently as they left the airport. Harry just shrugged pulling Tom down for a quick kiss ignoring Fred and Georges obscene comments.

"Next I'll be finding out you know Severus already!" Tom continued. Harry grinned.

Severus Snape?" Harry questioned mock innocently fully aware Tom had never mentioned his friends surname before. Tom groaned. "Mother friend." Harry explained patting Tom sympathetically on the arm. "Poor, poor Tom." Harry said mockingly grin dying when Tom pulled him in for a kiss scattering his thoughts.

Harry didn't like the mansion; he said it was too big. Much to Tom's relief. So they brought a cottage with a proper garden, the cottage was larger than Harry wanted and smaller than Tom wanted.

They married two years later having agreed to fully get to know each other before actually marrying.

Draco still couldn't keep his eyes of Ginny and vice versa. They were sickening. Fred and George complained of toothache.

* * *

**Abrupt ending...um...**


End file.
